howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Dalton
}} Dr. Melanie Dalton, M.D. is a minor character on How to Get Away with Murder. She was the doctor who admitted Wes Gibbins to Middleton Health Center for a phycological evaluation after he threatened to kill himself, albeit he said it as a joke. __TOC__ Biography Season 2 }} While working, a patient, Wes Gibbins comes to the health center with problems with sleeping. Dr. Dalton sits him down and questions him about his sleep to which Wes tells her that he is getting around 2 hours of sleep a night because he is stressed because of exams etc. She sympathizes as she tells him that she went to medical school. Wes just wants sleeping pills of which Dr. Dalton refuses to give without evaluating him beforehand. Wes tries to go over her head by asking to speak to someone more qualified. Dr. Dalton tells him that she is the resident in charge meaning her opinion is the only one that matters. Wes then gets up and starts to leave and tries to make her feel bad for not giving him the pills by saying that he might kill himself. Dr. Dalton then prevents him from leaving as he threatened to kill himself even though he said it as a joke. After getting him in a room, Wes has a visitor, his girlfriend. Dr. Dalton talks about the two being together. When alone together, Dr. Dalton questions Wes about his life. Wes tells her that even the loss of his mother never caused him to lose sleep. Dr. Dalton asks him whether law school is the only thing on his mind to which Wes agrees. Dr. Dalton then brings up Sam Keating's murder and thinks that his murder is where his problems started. Wes then opens up about his mother's death, by saying that he didn't know what was happening when she was bleeding out. Dr. Dalton then makes the connection that his professor getting shot and his mother killing herself is triggering him. Wes just pleads for her to let him sleep. Wes is soon released. }} Days later, Wes returns to the center and talks with Dr. Dalton. He explains that he went looking into his mother's suicide and found evidence which suggested that the Mahoney's had his mother killed for not testifying in Charles Mahoney's trial. He then explains that he understands if she thinks that his idea is crazy and Dr. Dalton asks him why she came to him and Wes explains that it is because he doesn't know how to tell anyone else. He then asks her to help him remember what happened. Caving into his request, she starts to ask him about the days before her death. After telling her all he can remember, she asks him again why he isn't asking Annalise given that she can deduce that their relationship is very maternal in nature. Wes deflects the remark and Dr. Dalton puts together that he is not telling her everything. Wes then asks about doctor-patient confidentiality and she confirms that everything that they talk about is covered. He then responds by reminding her that not everything is covered to which Dr. Dalton asks what he means by that. Wes then leaves. Wes later returns with a document which lists Wes as a suspect in his mother's death. Dr. Dalton then reminds him that he was later removed as a suspect. Wes tells her that he remembers standing over his mother with a knife as she died. Dr. Dalton tells him that the memory could be a false one which he created and tells him to look at the facts. Wes then slips up and tells her that there are other things that he hasn't told her about. She disregards that statement and continues her approach that his brain could be making the memory up because of his situation. Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters